The basic upright structure is a two-stage upright having a pair of main lift cylinders located adjacent opposite sides of the upright as is well known. Heretofore various means have been devised for improving operator visibility through telescopic uprights in lift trucks, including upright structures such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,355,703, 4,356,891, 4,374,550, 4,421,208, 4,432,438 and the references cited therein.